Ted Keegan
Ted Keegan is played by George Mason. As a child, Elton was very short and was teased at school, becoming known as Tiny Dancer. The person mostly responsible for this taunting was Candy McMann. Tiny Dancer got reduced to TD, and then Ted. This stuck. And isn't so bad - Ted has finally undergone the growth spurt and has turned into a bit of a spunk. Ted's been a landscaper since his school days. He likes being outdoors and is strong and fit. He sees himself as down to earth and practical, and to some extent he is, but there's another side to Ted - a more sensitive, creative side. When he was at high school he had artistic flair (partly inspired by his crush on the art teacher) and when he left school he briefly went to design school. But, feeling like he didn't fit in, he went back to landscaping. Ted is sociable, easy going and a good listener. He likes women and women like him. His friend Levi calls him the quiet achiever. Because he's easy going, a lot of the time he'd just rather not get involved - unless it is to do with Bennie. He is the responsible and nurturing one, which is lucky for Bennie given the fact she's a disaster magnet. There is really only one person in the world who can press Ted's buttons and that's the cow who bullied him at school and he blames for breaking up his family - Candy McMann. Somehow she's wheedled her way into becoming friends with his sister and friends. Bennie points out that people can change, but Ted has serious doubts where Candy is concerned. The Keegan's backstory The first thing to understand about the Keegans ('Irish twins') is that their parents were once great Elton John fans. It was his music that helped bind them and give them their children's names. (Ted's real name is Elton, Bennie as in, Bennie and the Jets.) But Ted and Bennie's parents no longer love Elton John. They also no longer love each other. Ted (24) and Bennie (23) were 16 and 15 when their parents split up. It wasn't amicable. The problem was that dad, Lindsay, was screwing Sandy, the younger neighbour. An even bigger problem was that young Candy McMann saw them doing it and spread it around the school. Word got back to Ted and Bennie's mother who promptly decided to head off to India to 'find herself'. Lindsay also thought that a fresh start was in order, so he and Sandy headed off to Perth. At the time of the split, Ted and Bennie were in their senior years at school so the former Mr and Mrs Keegan decided it would be better to leave them on the Shore, boarding with a friend from school, Levi, and his parents, Miriam and Ken. Now Bennie, Ted and Levi flat together, which some people find a little weird but it kind of works. The truth is that Bennie is a bit hopeless at practical things, like paying the bills or putting food in the fridge and so she relies on the much more grounded Ted and Levi to shoulder a lot of the responsibilities. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male